


Take the Lead

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You've been trying to ask Natasha out but you're so nervous that you keep stumbling over your words so Natasha takes the lead and asks you out.





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had fallen in love with the one and only Natasha Romanoff. Everything about the redhead was perfect. You loved everything about her. Whenever she walked into a room it was like it got brighter. You were head over heels in love with her.

You were at on of Tony’s parties, you were talking with Wanda and Pietro but you kept looking at Natasha, who was talking with Steve and Bucky. Natasha was laughing at something Steve said and you couldn’t help but smile but also you couldn’t help the jealousy you were feeling. You couldn’t help it. You know she isn’t your girlfriend but you wanted her to be.

Wanda saw that you were looking somewhere else, she looked in the same direction and saw who you were looking at. Wanda knew about your feelings for Natasha, she was the only one you told.

Pietro soon looked in the same direction that you and his sister were looking in. But since Pietro didn’t know about your feelings for Natasha, he thought you were looking at Steve or Bucky.

“You have feelings for one of the super soldiers don’t you (Y/N)?” Pietro turned back to look at you, he had a smirk on his face.

Your eyes widen. “What? No. I don’t have feelings for either of them.” You shook your head.

“Come on, I saw the way you were looking at them-” He was cut off by Wanda laughing. Pietro looked at her, he narrowed his eyes. “What? Wanda, whats so funny?” You couldn’t help but laugh along with Wanda. 

When you both calm down Wanda looks at you, you nod at her. She looks at her brother. “You are somewhat right, (Y/N) does have feelings for someone but it’s most definitely not Steve or Bucky.” You nodded before you took a sip of the drink you had in your hand.

Pietro looked between you and Wanda. Then his eyes widen in realization. “You have feelings for Natasha?!” He pretty much screamed.

“Pietro!” You quickly moved over to him and put your hand over his mouth to shut him up.

You were glad that the music Tony was playing was loud so people probably didn’t hear him. You couldn’t take that chance though. He pushed your hand away from his mouth and playfully glares at you. Wanda chuckles. 

“You have to ask her out (Y/N).” Wanda says.

Pietro nods in agreement and smiles. “Yea, you two would be amazing together. I definitely ship it.”

While Wanda and Pietro helped you come up with a plan to ask Natasha out, you didn’t notice Natasha looking at you the same way you were looking at her moments before.

xxxxx

It has been a week after Tony’s party. A week that you’ve been trying to ask Natasha out. But every single time you go to ask her out, you stumble over the words you were going to say. Natasha picked up on this, she is the Black Widow after all. 

You were planning on trying to ask her out again today. You were in the training room when Natasha walked in. She saw you and smiled. What you didn’t know was that Natasha was going to ask you out.

“Hey (Y/N), want to go a few rounds?” She motions towards the mats that are in the middle of the room. You nod, you make your way over to her and you both get into a fighting stance.

About fifteen minutes later, Natasha has you pinned down. You couldn’t help but blush. The woman you’re in love with is hovering above you, her face was so close to yours.

Natasha begins to smirk. “I have something to ask you.” You quickly nod, you don’t trust you voice right now. “Would you go out with me tonight?” You nod again, you were in complete shock. “How does seven sound?”

“Seven… seven sounds great.” 

“I’ll come by your room and pick you up.” Before Natasha got up, she kissed your cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” She got up, grabbed her things and walked out of the training room with a smirk on her face.

She’s going to be the death of me, was the only thought going through your head. You sat up just in time to see Pietro run into the training room.

“I didn’t see that coming.” He says before he speeds off.

“Pietro!”


End file.
